Same Couple, same wedding x 3 times
by Freyalinn
Summary: Rayna and Deacon cant decide where to hold the weeding.
1. Chapter 1

chap 1

Rayna and Deacon had trouble deciding where they would hold their wedding. They wanted a perfect location as most couples want. A place that means something to them, not a beautiful place in general. They first discussed a semi public wedding at the Bluebird Café. The Bluebird have a very special place in their hearts, it is where they met for the first time. Where they fell in love with each other in just seconds. They started their career at the Bluebird and tried to end each tour playing at the Bluebird during the years. It was homecourt and a sense of family atmosphere. A wedding at the Bluebird would allow more guests and a few other country celebrities that they considering close friends. Not the megaton size as Luke planned but there would be press and media who would do anything to get pictures and a story to tell. They know they are public figures but privatlife has always been a strong principle in Rayna´s life and career.

Rayna woke up by kisses against her shoulderbone and neck, followed by a warm naked body pressed against her from behind.

"Time to wake up my darling."

"Mmmmh. This feels good, what if I don´t want to get up?"

"Well we can stay in bed all day but I think this afternoon will be worth it."

"Oh what happens this afternoon? Anything fun?"

"Only the small thing today is our wedding day, we are getting married. Does that ring any bell?"

Rayna turned around in his arms and kissed him.

"Now that you mention it, I think I recall something about today is going to be our happiest day for a long time." Rayna said with a smile and kissed him again. After a while in each others arms they got up and went downstairs to have breakfast with the girls.

When they went upstairs again to get ready, Rayna stopped dead in her tracks on her way into their bathroom. So abruptly that Deacon walked right into her.

"No no, you can´t be in here now. We have already risked it with the not see the bride the night before. You can´t see my wedding dress until the right time."

"I don´t want to spend one day or night without you. I like having you in my arms."

"I know, so do I. But for this time only I have to kick you out from our bedroom. You go shower and change in the guest room. My makeup and hair team will arrive soon."

Deacon was about to turn around and walk out when he noticed in the mirror rayna had almost taken all her clothes off. Deacon felt the desire he had for her rushed through his body and instead of walking out, he walked towards her and put his arms around her.

"Deacon, diden´t you hear what I said?"

"Yes, but I thought maybe you need help in the shower? I could wash your back."

"If you join me in the shower there will not be that much washing going on."

"Would that be so bad then?" Deacon said with a big smile.

"No I can live with that, but after you are considering kickout mister!"

"Yes ma´am."

Rayna, Tandy, Maddie, Daphne and Bucky arrived to the Bluebird in a limo. Having the wedding in a public place meant a bit of trouble keeping the press away. Bucky and the security team did a very good job, they had sealed off part of the streets. So they press was a few yards away and not directly in front of the entrance. Rayna had been waiting for this day for so long, nothing will dampen her spirit. She even waved to the press before entering the Bluebird. When inside she scaned all the familiar faces and took an all their happy smiles, searching for the most important one in her life. She saw him standing in the back, where else would he be, next to the wedding officiant. Watty was standing besides Deacon as his best man, Rayna had Tandy as maid of honor and the girls as junior bridesmaids. Rayna took Bucky´s arm and with the girls infront of her, they started walking forward. Deacon took Rayna´s hand when she got close enough. Even that little touch sended chills down her spin. This was the man she had loved all her life in one way or another, and now he was going to be her husband. Finally after all these years. They turned to the wedding officiant.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life´s greatest moments. The joining of two hearts and to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Rayna and Deacon in marriage."

"Do you Rayna Jaymes take Deacon Claybourne to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you Deacon Claybourne take Rayna Jaymes to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer until death do you part?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They both leaned forward for the kiss that lasted a long time. The girls was the first to gradulate the newlyweds. As the day prograssed there was a number of music performances. Deacon started with a newly written song about them two. Juliette sang one of Rayna´s songs. Vince Gill and Pam Tillis did a special appearance with No One Will Ever Love You. Scarlett and Gunnar surprised them with a song they wrote special to them, and so did Maddie and Daphne, sang a song about them and their love. They were gonna spend the wedding night at the cabin, actually a few days at the cabin before going to Mexico for two weeks honeymoon.


	2. Chapter 2

chap 2

 _Second discussion they had was to hold the wedding in Mexico. Mexico was their get away place to go ever since that first time they they went down there, after their first big tour. They needed some time away from everything and recharge their energy. They founded this little bungalow area right down by the beach, it was perfect. Back then there was no cellular phones, no internet. Nobody noticed the up-and-coming country queen Rayna Jaymes was walking around on the beach, or they diden´t care. All they saw was a young couple in love. As the time went by Rayna got more famous, but on that beach it was the same. No one seemed to care so Rayna and Deacon could had their vacations privatly so they did come back over and over._

* * *

Rayna was holding Deacon´s hand and had her head resting on his shoulder on the plane to Mexico. They were about to land soon and her mind wandered to their first trip down there. They had been so young, wanted to celebrate their first big tour ending, They haden´t been on a long vacation together, this was their first. Deacon had found some cheap tickets in a small travel agency and surprised Rayna with them. Once down there the hotel was cheap too, but it was clean and well managed. It was about dozen bungalows spread out on a very large area so each bungalows got the feeling of some privacy, some where literally on the beach. They had a wonderful time, the first two days they barely left the bed, besides to eat something. It was days of love making and sunbathing, doing as little as possible.

Rayna raised her head and looked in the row behind her. Tandy was reading a magazine, her daughters had both in-ear headphones on but seemed to be sleeping. They were going to spend two days together before the wedding take place, and then Tandy and the girls were going on a ten days Mayan ruins exploration bus trip. So Rayna and Deacon could enjoy their honeymoon all to them selves, and after the bus trip they spend the last few days together before going home.

* * *

They checked in at the hotel, had dinner and wished Tandy and the girls good night. Now they were standing on the porch to their bungalow.

"I can´t believe it still looks the same after twenty years."

"Yeah, and you know what hasen´t changed either, what is still the same?"

"What?"

"My love for you. I still love you now as much as I did then. Always have since the day we met."

Rayna felt tears building up.

"Come here."

Rayna stepped into his open arms and hide her head at his chest.

"I love you Deacon. I love you so much. I have loved you my entire life, and I will keep doing that until the day I die."

Their lips met and the kiss lasted forever. The kisses got more heated and hands started to move to places. They managed to stop long enough to step inside before they did things that they really wanted to be private, right there on the porch.

* * *

They were to have a beach wedding. A white sundress and barefoot and just Tandy and the girls present. It was so far away from Rayna´s wedding to Teddy or the almost wedding to Luke you could get. It maybe would be too simple for the country queen Rayna Jaymes, but it felt so right. Beeing down here will always draw the thoughts to their first time here, when they were young. And a beach wedding would be exactly what their young selves would do if you asked them then.

Rayna and Deacon walked hand in hand to where the girls and Tandy stood with the wedding oficiant. She looked at him walking there beside her dressed in a white linen shirt and pants. He looked so handsome, like the most beautiful man on the planet. and soon he will be all hers again.

"Today is a celebration. A celebration of love, of commitment, of friendship. of family and two people who are in it for forever. They have traveled a long journey to get here, now a time to pause, look back and smile at all the moments that brought them here. And a time to look ahead to all the moments that are still to come."

"I Deacon take you Rayna to be my wife, my partner in life and my true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow and forever."

"I Rayna take you Deacon to be my husband, my partner in life and my true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow and forever."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He definitely did that, kissed her for a long time before congratulations could begin.


	3. Chapter 3

chap 3

 _Third discussion they had was to hold the wedding at the cabin. Deacon bought the cabin for Rayna, for them to live there together. The house is actually bigger then a cabin, but got called that because of the mountains in the background and it´s place at the lake. The cabin was their home for three years before it got too much traveling back and forth to the city. After that it became their get-away place when they had time off tours or just needed some time to ease down the pace. A place where they could be together all alone without no one disturbing. Some days they were making love all day. It was where Maddie was conceived, a blessing reward from their love. The cabin is full of good memories and a perfect place to hold their wedding._

* * *

Deacon was already at the cabin with Scarlett. Rayna, Tandy, Bucky and the girls are going up together later today. Right now Rayna was busy to fall asleep again, hoping to get inside that dream she just had. Where she and Deacon, the girls and their four year old son was walking down a beach promenade, the ocean on one side and the town with cafés and little boutiques on the other side. Somewhere in Spain or Portugal perhaps, it was spanish chatter that could be heard. The boy was so much alike Deacon it was no doubt he was his son, same dark hair and same boyish charm and smile. He was holding both Rayna´s and Deacon´s hands and was skipping along in the middle of them as they were walking. He was happy smiling, laughing and talking about nothing and anything. No press as long as you could see so they were really enjoying their family holiday trip.

* * *

Rayna woke up with a smile. She normally don´t like to wake up alone without Deacon besides her, but that dream worked pretty good as a stand in. Today she is finally going to be Mrs Claybourne, marrying the man she always has loved. A knock on the door made her turn her head and saw Daphne opened it and came bouncing in.

"Mom, it´s your wedding day today."

"Yes it certainly is. I am so happy."

"Me too. I can´t wait for Deacon to be part of our family for real."

"He has always been family, sweetheart. He has loved you both with all his heart from the day he met both of you."

"Yes I suppose so, but now that he is gonna be my stepfather, I can call him dad too, not just Maddie."

"I think he will be very touched and happy if you do that."

"Good. I want him to be happy, and you mom. I love you."

"Love you too sweetie." Rayna took her daughter in her arms for a hug.

"Now go wake Maddie and Tandy so we can have breakfast then we have to get ready before leaving."

* * *

On the way up to the cabin, Rayna let her thoughts wander back to that dream. A son, what would it feel to have another child with Deacon, especially a boy. A boy that was the spitting image of Deacon. She could make another woman be so lucky and happy to get a own Deacon to fall in love with. Because her Deacon is off the market after today, she is never going to let him go again.

"Rayna!, Rayna!"

She was rattle back to reality by Bucky´s voice. She gave him the directions he needed to get to the cabin.

They had invited a handfull of friends to celebrate this day with them. It was a beautiful sunny day and with the lake shimmering in the background it was a perfect place to hold a wedding. As the car approached Deacon´s heart started to beat a bit faster. The two things Deacon ever wanted was to be married to Rayna and have a family with her. Soon that was finally gonna be officially, the whole world would know, even if they choosed a private wedding. Frankly it wasen´t the worlds business but still it was going to feel so good to know that other guys would envious him and know she belong with him. His wife and off limited for other men, as it should have been if only Deacon could had defeated his demons years ago. Now when he look back with clear eyes, he can´t believe how he treated Rayna and how he behaved in general. How he could treat the woman he loved more then life itself, the only woman he ever loved, so badly. To let her down over and over again. He is one lucky guy that Rayna could forgive all that and their love is so strong and deep that it survived all those years apart.

He watched as the girls and Tandy stepped out of the car, then they helped Rayna out with her dress. As Tandy walked to stand on her spot, Deacon keept his eyes on Rayna, she looked so beautiful in her dress. They locked eyes with each other and spoke a language only they could understand, one they have been mastering for the last two decades. With the girls infront of her, Rayna started slowly to walk forward. They keept eye contact with each other and it was clear to everyone the strong connection between the two of them. When Rayna reach them, Deacon took her hand and caressed her fingers with his thumb.

"This day, the day of Rayna and Deacon´s wedding is about love. All you have to do is simply love one another and that love shows through in everything you do for one another, how you treat each other, in good times and bad. Not only do Rayna and Deacon love one another romantically and they do. You can see it in every look, every touch, every moment they are together. They also love one another as friends."

"Rayna do you take Deacon to your husband, promising to love him, comfort, honor, respect and care for him the rest of your life?"

"I do."

"Deacon do you take Rayna to be your wife, promising to love her, comfort, honor, respect and care for her the rest of your life?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Their lips met in a sweet kiss, and a second and a third.

* * *

When all the guests had left Rayna and Deacon stood and watched the moonlit lake.

"May I have this dance?" Rayna smiled in response when Deacon took her in his arms and started dancing. Deacon diden´t dance much so this was a memory to treasure.

"Deacon, do you want more children?"

"I haven´t thought about it for a long time now. All I ever wanted is for you to be my wife and have a family with you. We have Maddie together and you know I love Daphne as she is mine also. There is no difference in my love for them."

"I know you do. We haven´t discussed it since we got back together with the cancer scare and my work with Highway 65 taking all our time. I know I´m pushing the baby making years but I thought we could try and see if we are blessed."

"I would love to have another baby with you Ray, but why are you thinking about that now?"

"I had a dream this morning where we had a son and he looked exactly like you do and that would make him perfect. A boy with your looks is absolutely perfect."

Deacon smiled at that remark and hold her tighter against his body.

"Any child coming from you is gonna be perfect, no matter who is the father, but I would appreciate if you would not prove this theory with more guys. I want you all for myself."

"I´m yours, always have been in one way, deep down in my heart."

"So the answer is yes, I want more children with you, only you. If you are willing to go through all of it again, I will be there by your side. Terrified and scared to death but I will do anything in my power to help you. You have to tell me what to do because I know nothing, nothing about how to care for pregnant women."

"Oh yes, I will tell you stuff, shout it more likely and sometimes throw things. Your end of the deal is going to understand that most of it is going to be from hormones."

"So we are really going to try?"

"Yes, lets make a baby. I love you Deacon."

"I love you so much Ray."

They walked hand in hand inside the cabin to start their honeymoon.


End file.
